Longnü
thumb|Longnü zeigt dem Buddha ihr JuwelLongnü (chin.: 龍女, vereinfacht 龙女, auch Lóngnǚ, Drachenmädchen) ist ein Charakter der chinesischen buddhistischen Mythologie. In Sanskrit heißt sie nāgakanya und in vietnamesisch Long nữ. Longnü ist eine Tochter des Drachenkönigs des Östlichen Meeres, Ao GuangWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Allgemein Longnü ist eine Akolythin des Bodhisattva Avalokiteśvara, ähnlich Sudhana. Kurioserweise kommen die beiden Akolythen nie im gleichen Text vor. Vermutlich sind beide inspiriert von der Jade-Jungfrau (chin.: 玉女, Yùnǚ) und dem Goldenen Kind (chin.: 金僮, Jīntóng). Lotos-Sutra Im 12. Kapitel der wird Longnü als weise und erleuchtet dargestelltTsugunari Kubo (2007), The Lotus Sutra. Revised 2nd ed., Numata Center for Buddhist Translation and Research, ISBN 978-1-886439-39-9Senchu Murano (1967), An Outline of the Lotus Sūtra, Contemporary Religions in Japan 8/1, 16-84. Sie ist hier die achtjährige Tochter des Nāga-Königs Sāgara. Śāriputra, ein Schüler des Buddha, glaubt nicht, dass eine Frau Buddha werden kann. Deshalb bietet sie ihm eine Perle an, die ihr Leben repräsentiert, und er akzeptiert sie. Daraufhin verwandelt sie sich sofort in einen perfekten männlichen Bodhisattva und erlangt sofortige ErleuchtungTsugunari Kubo (2007), The Lotus Sutra. Revised 2nd ed., Numata Center for Buddhist Translation and Research, ISBN 978-1-886439-39-9. Dies soll beweisen, dass Männer nicht besser für Erleuchtung geeignet sind als FrauenNancy Schuster (1981), Changing the Female Body: Wise Women and the Bodhisattva Career in Some Maharatnakutasutras, Journal of the International Association of Buddhist Studies 4 (1), S. 24–69. Nánhǎi Guānyīn Quánzhuàn Im Roman Nánhǎi Guānyīn Quánzhuàn aus der Ming-Dynastie werden Longnü und Sudhana (hier Shancai genannt) erstmals als Akolyten von Avalokiteśvara beschrieben. Avalokiteśvara heißt hier Guanyin (chin.: 觀音, trad.: 观音) und ist weiblich. Als der dritte Sohn des Drachenkönigs in Form eines Karpfen schwimmen war, wurde er von einem Fischer gefangen. Da er sich an Land nicht zurückverwandeln konnte, drohte ihm der Tod auf dem Fischmarkt. Als Guanyindavon hörte, gab sie Shancai ihr ganzes Geld, damit er den Fisch kaufen und freilassen kannNations Online: Guan Yin, Guan Yim, Kuan Yim, Kuan Yin. Währenddessen erregte der Karpfen große Aufmerksamkeit, da er Stunden nach dem Fangen noch am Leben war. Viele glaubten, dass sie unsterblich würden, wenn sie den Fisch essen, und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überbieten. Schancai wurde leicht überboten und flehte den Fischhändler um Gnade für den Fisch an. Damit zog er allerdings nur die Wut der anderen Kunden auf sich. Da ließ Guanyin ihre Stimme vernehmen und sagte "Ein Leben sollte demjenigen gehören, der es retten will, nicht dem, der es nehmen will."Nations Online: Guan Yin, Guan Yim, Kuan Yim, Kuan Yin Die Menschen erkannten ihre Fehler und gaben Shancai den Fisch, wodurch sie ihn ins Meer entlassen und retten konnte. Zum Dank befahl der Drachenkönig Longnü, die Perle des Lichts zu Guanyin zu bringen. Als sie das Geschenk übergab beschloss sie, Guanyins Schülerin zu werdenNations Online: Guan Yin, Guan Yim, Kuan Yim, Kuan Yin. Shàncái Lóngnǚ Bǎozhuàn Im Shàncái Lóngnǚ Bǎozhuàn aus dem 18. Jahrhundert hat Longnü eine etwas größere Rolle. Als Sudhana eines Tages einen Bergpfad entlang wandert, um seinen Vater zu besuchen, hört er einen Hilfeschrei. Er findet eine Schlange, die seit 18 Jahren in einer Flasche gefangen war. Er befreit die Schlange, woraufhin diese sich in ein Monster verwandelt und droht, ihn zu fressen. Sudhana rügt das unhöfliche Verhalten der Schlange, die aber behauptet, dass es normal sei, eine gute Tat mit einem Angriff zu vergelten. Die beiden einigen sich, den Streit von drei Richtern schlichten zu lassenWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Der erste Richter ist die menschliche Inkarnation des Goldenen Wasserbüffel-Sterns. Dieser stimmt der Schlange zu, da er schlechte Erfahrungen mit Menschen hat. Er erzählt, dass er nie zur Erde wollte, aber von Kṣitigarbha aus dem Himmel gestoßen wurde, um die Menschen zu erleuchten. Kṣitigarbha versprach, dass seine Augen ausfallen sollten, falls die Menschen diesen Gefallen nicht zurückzahlen. Beim Fall stieß der Wasserbüffel sich die Schneidezähne aus. Nach Jahren auf der Erde wurde er zerfleischt und gegessen. Dadurch fielen Kṣitigarbhas Augen in der Tat aus und wurden zu Schlangen, die heute von den Wasserbüffeln zertreten werdenWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Der zweite Richter ist der Tao-Priester , der ebenfalls der Schlange zustimmt. Er erzählt, dass er einst ein Skelett wiederbelebte, welches ihn sofort des Diebstahls bezichtigteWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Der letzte Richter ist ein junges Mädchen. Dieses gab an, dass die Schlange es auch fressen dürfe, wenn sie ihm nur zeigen könne, wie sie überhaupt in die Flasche passen konnte. Die Schlange kriecht in die Flasche, um es zu demonstrieren, und bleibt steckenWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Da gibt das Mädchen sich als Avalokiteśvara preis. Die Schlange fleht um Gnade, wofür Avalokiteśvara verlangt, dass sie religiösen Dienst in der Grotte im Fayu-Tempel leisten müsse. Nach sieben jahren des Dienstes wird die Schlange von ihrem Gift befreit und produziert eine Perle. Sie verwandelt sich dann in Longnü und wird eine Akolythin von AvalokiteśvaraWilt L. Idema (2008), Personal salvation and filial piety: two precious scroll narratives of Guanyin and her acolytes, University of Hawaii Press, ISBN 9780824832155. Quellen Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Chinesische Mythologie Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Gottheiten